The ability of antibodies to provide and transfer immunity is well known and widely researched, as are the characteristics of antibodies and the mechanisms by which antibodies are produced.
Not so well known or so widely researched are the roles transfer factors, which includes a family of molecules having molecular weights of between 3,500 Da and 7,500 Da, play in modulating cellular, or T-cell-mediated, immunity. Over time, the understanding that those of skill in the pertinent art have about the characteristics of transfer factors and their roles in an organism's immune system has improved and continues to improve.
While further research continues to shed light on the characteristics and functions of a wide variety of immune system components, there may be a large number of poorly understood, or even overlooked molecules that may have an impact on the manner in which immunity is developed, maintained, conveyed, and transferred, as well as on the effects of immunity on longevity.